Escape From Unwish Island
|caption= |prodcode=64A |episode=11 |wish= |writer=Scott Fellows |storyboard=Shawn Murray |director=Ken Bruce |production design= |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=5 |airdate=(Australia) November 12, 2004 (US) May 11, 2005 (produced in 2004) |headgag=Vicky switches heads with Cosmo |previous=It's A Wishful Life |next=The Gland Plan |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-5/id542702247 |dvd= Season 5}} Escape From Unwish Island is the eleventh episode of Season 5. Plot Imaginary Gary incites Timmy Turner's unwished wishes to kidnap Timmy's parents and friends. Timmy and his fairies go to rescue them on Unwish Island (an unchartered island on the Bermuda Triangle), but are lead into a trap, captured, and forced into a battle with the unwished wishes. Synopsis The day starts off with A.J., Chester, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Elmer, and Sanjay getting kidnapped by familiar unseen figures. Seeing that his parents are gone, Timmy decides to kick back and have some fun, all until Cosmo brings up a tape he received from Imaginary Gary. In the video, Gary reveals that he and the other Unwishes, including Dark Laser, Super Bike, and the Pumpkinator, captured Timmy's parents and friends. Cosmo inquires why the Unwishes aren't in storage, so they pay a visit to "Fairy World's Giant Unwished Storage," where they come across Timmy's giant locker, nearly bursting from the many contents that lie within. Jorgen then reveals that the wishes that could not fit into Timmy's locker was sent to Unwish Island in the Bermuda Triangle instead. Timmy decides to pay Unwish Island a visit. Hoping to rescue his family and friends, he looks in his closet to find some other wishes he didn't unwish. As Timmy hops on his Shrinky Suit and his Time Scooter, both explode and Cosmo reveals that he played with them when Timmy was at school. Wanda then reminds Timmy that he still has heat vision, and then Timmy fires up his pre-wished escape capsule to the Bermuda Triangle islands and hops in with Cosmo and Wanda. On Unwish Island, Timmy quickly stumbles across his captured family and friends, stating that this is all just a dream as he melts the bars of the cage with his heat vision. He guides them to the escape capsule where they are taken back home, and a second pre-wished capsule immediately pops up. All of a sudden, a giant Sphinx appears and crushes the capsule with its foot, making Timmy wish it away, only for it to poof away momentarily and come back since Unwish Island is where it gets wished away to. Gary then appears and snatches Cosmo and Wanda's wands, poofing them to a court filled with Gary clones. The judge, who is also Gary, decides that Timmy has to fight all his major Unwishes. Wanda then convinces Gary to let Timmy fight alongside with the wishes he hasn't wished away, but Gary allows only the wishes that still like Timmy to help him. He then poofs them to a Colosseum. Gary, the host, welcomes the Unwishes who want to crush Timmy: the Pumpkinator, Dark Laser, Sphinx, Super Bike, and Super Toilet. He then introduces Timmy's team, which consists of Mark Chang and Founding Fathers Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Jefferson, and George Washington. At first Timmy is annoyed that these are his only wishes who still like him, but after he sees Washington twirl his axe, Mark arm himself with a giant cannon, and Franklin control lightning with his kite, Timmy realizes that his team rocks. Filled with confidence, they charge at the opposing team, only to lose miserably and get locked in a cage. Timmy then notices that all the Unwishes have one thing in common: a deep hatred for him. He bargains with Gary, telling him that he can make everything better if Gary gives him the wands back. The scene then cuts to Unwish Island, only it has been transformed into a place for Club "We Hate Timmy." Several Timmy clones pose as waiters, volleyballs, drums, and even surfing boards, where they get pummeled and beaten. Back at home, Timmy has also placed some Timmy copies there where they can do his chores for him, and as his parents mention how fortunate they are to have a son like Timmy, all the Timmy clones state "At least someone likes me!" Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Jorgen Von Strangle / George Washington *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. *Rob Paulsen as Mark Chang *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Laser *Dee Bradley Baker as Sanjay / Pumpkinator / Thomas Jefferson *Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat / Gary / Benjamin Franklin *Carlos Alazraqui as Super Bike External links *Escape From Unwish Island clip at Nick.com *Escape From Unwish Island transcript at Scribd * de:Die Insel der Unerwünschten Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Enemy Episodes Category:Timmy Episodes Category:Cosmo and Wanda Episodes